<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someday by the_space_goat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140455">Someday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_space_goat/pseuds/the_space_goat'>the_space_goat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_space_goat/pseuds/the_space_goat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place not long after the David trilogy. Also I'm using {} for thought-speak bc it's 11:40pm and I can't be bothered to research. Sue me. I'm writing this in Tobias's perspective because he's the most stoic and I hate writing emotions. </p>
<p>This took an hour and probably wasn't worth it. Oh well, worse things have been done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel (Animorphs)/Tobias (Animorphs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, I don't know what I'm doing here, I haven't written a fanfiction in years, and have never written a good fanfiction, ever. Also this is going to be whatever the ao3 version of a oneshot is. I only really know Wattpad stuff so don't roast me too hard. I'm writing this bc I've read every R/T story at least twice and I need to fill my time somehow. I also a AP test in like two days and need to practice my writing. Also, I've never actually read any of the Animorph books, I'm just very familiar with the story and characters (don't ask questions). So here it is, my sad attempt at writing something cohesive. I also didn't proofread or reread. I hope my style is bearable.</p>
<p>Any critiques and junk would be highly appreciated. Much love, space.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes it takes a while to get her attention, sometimes it’s only a few seconds of lull before she invites me in. However, out of all the many nights when I’ve visited, she never moved as urgently as she did tonight. </p>
<p>“Where have you been? I was getting worried sick.”</p>
<p>A quick glance at her bedside clock told a rather different tale. It was 11:52. Sure, we both should be asleep, but we should also be dead on account of the loathsome war we were entangled in. Nothing about a hawk and a girl meeting under the cover of darkness is rather standard. But speaking generally, this was all “on-schedule”.</p>
<p>{Sorry? I didn’t know there were rules to this.} Tobias half-apologized, trying to lighten Rachel’s harsher tone. I perched onto the foot of her bed. It had become as instinctual as hunting. The cold metal contrasted with the warm air was strangely homely, in a bizarre way. {You really missed me, huh?}</p>
<p>Rachel rolled her eyes, but I could’ve sworn there was a glint in her eyes. Tears? Before I could ask, she quipped back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah right! I just wanted to make sure I didn’t have to save you or something. Don’t look too far into it bird-boy.”</p>
<p>Something was definitely off. She wasn’t making eye contact and she seemed on edge, ready to pounce on any controller or Hork-Bajir or whatever unfortunate soul stood in her way. But this wasn’t a battle, there wasn't any immediate threat, disregarding the looming alien invasion and what have you. Those things become rather mute with time. </p>
<p>{Are you, okay?} I began to morph human, fluttering down to her bedroom floor. {You know you can‒}</p>
<p>“Tobias, I’m just…I don’t know...I just”</p>
<p>{Is this about..} My beak finally gave way to my lips, allowing me to speak. “David?”</p>
<p>If it wasn’t for the grotesque snapping of my wings turning to arms, the air was silent. You could hear a mouse’s scamper‒bad analogy. </p>
<p>“It’s not about him, it’s about you. When Ax woke me up and told me you might be dead…it was terrifying. I’m not really sure what we are…” Rachel walked to me and grabbed my newly formed hand, intertwining our fingers into a firm union. “But I need you in my life. I love Jake and Cassie and Marco’s okay, I suppose. But…”</p>
<p>My human form had finally finalized, and I pulled Rachel into a loving embrace as best I could. Hawks don’t handle touch well, but I set that aside. This wasn’t about me.</p>
<p>“I’m scared, Tobias. Scared of losing you, scared of losing myself. I don’t like who I’ve become.”</p>
<p>It’s hard to comfort people when you spend so much time in meadows as a predator. In spite of myself, I knew I had to try. </p>
<p>“You’re still Rachel. You’re brave and strong and…we need that. I know it’s hard to live with all this war and fighting and death. But I know, I believe, that you’re still you. And no amount of anything will change that.”</p>
<p>Maybe it was a lie. The truth was, she had changed. There was no denying the effects this had on us, whether physically or emotionally.</p>
<p>We stayed in each other's arms for god knows how long before she broke the silence.</p>
<p>“Tobias, why do we do this? Why are we here?” </p>
<p>“Because, I need you to know that I’m human, and I think I kinda do the same for you. I mean, I hope so. Otherwise, I don’t know why you’d let me in.”</p>
<p>A quick beep from behind signaled the changing of the hour. I pulled away to check, to make sure I hadn’t somehow doomed myself to worthlessness, only to see that it was only midnight. My heart ached. I’d give anything to stay here until the sun illuminated us, but I couldn’t do that to my friends, and to myself.</p>
<p>Rachel passed me and approached the alarm clock. “I’ll set an alarm, don't ruffle your feathers.’ Rachel joked. A good sign. The melancholy of it all was suffocating, and her blue eyes looked much better with a smile. </p>
<p>“So how’s school?”</p>
<p>We laid on her bed’s covers and talked. Of school, of her sisters, her mother, the war. We mused as to whether Jake was going to make any sort of move on Cassie or if they’d just awkwardly stumble over each other's words until they were old and grey. It was nice to be with my girlfriend and not have to hover over her, straining to hear her words and working to keep pace.</p>
<p>All was calm, all was well.</p>
<p>BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP </p>
<p>It of course had to end. I moved to get up, and just before my feet hit the floor, a sharp tug reverberated through my arm and my shoulder. </p>
<p>Her eyes glimmered in the moonlight, and there were the tears, finally awoken. She pulled me back into a hug. I hoped, prayed, to whom I do not know, that I wouldn’t have to pry myself free. But she let me go. </p>
<p>Before I morphed, I turned to her and softly yet boldly whispered, </p>
<p>“Someday, I will stay. I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>